Thief
Description :"A Thief has the best evasion of any job, and the ability to steal of Thief makes it possible to obtain rare items and alchemy recipes from monsters. :A Thief cannot inflict massive damage, but a dagger is a quick weapon which, when combined with lightning reflexes, stealth, and good MP recovery, makes Thief formidable opponents." Qualification Requirements: 350 to 1000 gold. # Speak to Baby Burglar at X:253 Y:413 in Swan Lake Basin (enter through Eversun South if you cannot fly). He will ask you to buy a Broken Key from him for a certain amount of gold. The price changes each time you speak to him. The range is about 100-300 so buy the key when the price is closer to 100. #Visit Between Burglar in Eversun South at X:602 Y:590 near the mining area. He will ask you to buy a Key Mold from him for a certain amount of gold, which also changes each time you speak to him. The low end of this range is 200 gold. #Return to Swan Lake Basin and speak to Liam the Locksmith at X:630 Y:515 near the Guild Castle. He will charge a fee of 36 gold to make a Vault Key. #Go to Big Burglar at X:367 Y:451 in Swan Lake Basin and open the treasure chest near him. Receive a Cat Burglar's Veil. #Once you have the chests items, speak to Bridget Love at X:604 Y:487 in Swan Lake Basin. Answer no to all of her offers, if you pressed yes, then she will run away but will return if you walk far enough away from her. When she reveals her true identity, you will be awarded with the thief qualification. Common builds *2 Agility, 1 Dexterity *2 Agility, 1 Power *3 Agility *2 Dexterity, 1 Agility *2 Dexterity, 1 Power Base Sub-Stats *HP: 448 *MP: 76 *Attack: 59 *Defense: 8 *Evasion: 19 *Accuracy: 15 *Magic Attack: 16 *Magic Defense: 15 *Magic Evasion: 3 *Magic Accuracy: 2 *Critical Attack: 1 Sub-Stat Increases per Stat Point used *Power **+2.2 Attack *Physique (increase HP recovery and block rate) **+6.0 HP **+0.4 Defense **+0.1 Magic Defense *Wisdom (increase MP recovery) **+1.7 MP **+0.5 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Defense *Agility (increase magic speed and decrease cooling time) **+1.4 Attack **+1.5 Evasion **+0.2 Magic Evasion *Dexterity (increase critical-hit rate) **+1.0 Attack **+1.6 Accuracy **+0.2 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Accuracy **+0.2 Critical Attack *Durability **+1.0 Defense :Results gained by increasing one stat by 10, recording the change in substats and dividing by ten to obtain result for one stat point. Skills Close Combat Sneak Attacks Thieving Skills Suitabilities http://akfrostnadomo.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=nadomogear&action=display&thread=188 A Thief is perfectly suited to using daggers, and relatively competent with bows. A Thief is competent using swords, sabers, spears, and boxing gloves. Other weapons aren't really suitable for this job. Life Quests *Level 20 Thief Life Quest *Level 30 Thief Life Quest *Level 40 Thief Life Quest See also *Potential development External links *Thief Guide 098 by PersianGato *Thief Guide by raylite *Skill Planners 2.0 by Onishi and Crescendolls *Thief Stat Generator by DarkSunDown Category:Jobs